


In una notte tempestosa

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Butlers, Domestic, Fear, Gen, Missing Scene, One Hell of a Butler, Rain, Slice of Life, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Writober, Writober 2020, fear of thunder
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: La sera era scesa da poco sui terreni londinesi, ma una minacciosa coltre di nubi tempestose aveva coperto il cielo rendendolo nero come la pece. Improvvisamente, un lampo squarciò il cielo illuminando per un attimo l'intero corridoio in cui Sebastian stava ultimando il suo giro di controllo. La tempesta era arrivata e questo, per lui, significava solo una cosa.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	In una notte tempestosa

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_**  
>  **Prompt** : _Domestic_

#  _** Day 2 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
**Prompt** : _Domestic_   
**Fandom** : _Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler_  
**Rating** : _Verde_  


  
La sera era scesa da poco sui terreni londinesi, ma una minacciosa coltre di nubi tempestose aveva coperto il cielo rendendolo nero come la pece. Il vento soffiava forte, quella sera di metà ottobre, facendo sbatacchiare con insistenza le grandi finestre di una villa buia e silenziosa. Solo una figura si aggirava per i corridoi, il candelabro in mano come unica fonte di luce in quella serata oscura. Il rumore dei suoi passi riecheggiava quasi sinistro nella quiete della magione in parte vuota. Il suo giovane padrone si era ritirato nelle camere personali subito dopo aver finito di cenare, stanco dopo una lunga giornata passata a firmare fogli e contratti. Gli altri inservienti si stavano occupando di controllare il resto della villa, mentre lui continuava a camminare austero e vigile.

Improvvisamente, un lampo squarciò il cielo illuminando per un attimo l'intero corridoio in cui l'uomo stava ultimando il suo giro di controllo. Pochi secondi dopo, un tuono fece vibrare i vetri con il suo rombo assordante. Sebastian si accostò alla finestra più vicina proprio mentre grosse gocce di pioggia iniziavano a cadere giù, infrangendosi contro la superficie trasparente. Un altro lampo illuminò il suo viso diafano e un tuono più rumoroso del primo riecheggiò ovunque, sconquassando ancora una volta le ante chiuse delle finestre. La tempesta era arrivata e questo, per lui, significava solo una cosa.

Si allontanò dai vetri ormai battuti violentemente dall'acqua e si diresse con passo spedito in direzione di una camera ben precisa. Arrivato davanti alla porta, bussò educatamente. Sapeva che il suo padroncino era ancora sveglio, eppure non ricevette alcuna risposta. Non si lasciò scoraggiare e, poggiando la mano guantata sulla maniglia ricurva, entrò silenzioso all'interno della stanza. Il locale era buio come l'intera magione e Sebastian dovette alzare un po' di più il candelabro per riuscire a scorgere la figura di Ciel, rannicchiata sotto le morbide e candide lenzuola e tremolante per via del temporale. Un mezzo sorriso gli affiorava sempre sulle labbra alla vista del suo padroncino reso così vulnerabile da un semplice fenomeno atmosferico. Ogni tanto il demone dimenticava di essere diventato il maggiordomo di un ragazzino a cui era stato strappato via tutto in un'unica notte, la cui vita era stata segnata irrimediabilmente e, all'inizio, si era trovato stupito nel vedere come il suo giovane padrone era passato dall'essere l'austero e impassibile Cane da guardia della Regina al diventare una tremula foglia preda di un pianto isterico solo per qualche tuono. 

Avanzò di qualche passo in direzione del grande letto a baldacchino, la fioca luce del candelabro sempre puntata sulla piccola montagna di lenzuola dal qualche spuntava appena qualche ciuffo di capelli antracite. 

«Bocchan, state bene?» Chiese compostamente, come da prassi. 

Ciel non rispose subito, ma fece comunque capolino da sotto il suo giaciglio per puntare la grandi e profonde iridi sulla figura longilinea del suo diavolo di maggiordomo. Lo guardò in silenzio per qualche secondo, combattuto tra la voglia di chiedere quell'unico e sempre uguale favore all'uomo che aveva davanti e il lasciar perdere e resistere fino alla fine della tempesta. Quando un altro tuono lo scosse fino nell'anima si decide a parlare, a porre la sua richiesta al demone, cosa che ormai era solito fare ad ogni temporale seppur con riluttanza.

«Resteresti qui finché non mi addormento?» Disse flebilmente, quasi con vergogna per essersi abbassato nuovamente a quel livello.

Sebastian lo osservava divertito. Vedere il suo padroncino perdere la sua maschera e cedere al lato bambinesco che ancora lo caratterizzava era davvero un'occasione unica e imperdibile. Davanti ad un'occhiataccia di Ciel si ricompose, si chinò su un ginocchio in segno di assenzo e, con fermezza, rispose senza ulteriori indugi. 

«Yes, my Lord.»

E Sebastian rimase davvero accanto al suo giovane padrone, in assoluto silenzio e stando ben attento a non far mai spegnere le candele che si consumavano lentamente sul candelabro. Solo quando il temporale si attenuò e Ciel smise di tremare abbandonandosi tra le braccia di Morfeo, il demone spense le tremule fiammelle con un soffio e uscì dalla stanza come un'ombra che scivola via nella notte.   
  


**Parole** : _679_


End file.
